worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade to Emperor Country
(ch-1225) Gaia 7th year, 1st month, 1st day, Shanhai City. On the day of the ceremony, the entire city had a joyous atmosphere, and lanterns and banners were hung up everywhere. At 8 AM, Ouyang Shuo especially went to the main hall and opened up the territory interface to apply for the upgrade to Emperor dynasty. The moment he clicked, a System Notification sounded out. “System Notification: Checking Great Xia’s upgrade requirements…” “Requirement 1: Lord rank has reached prince, after checking, player Ouyang Shuo has reached the highest Son of God Rank, requirement met.” “Requirement 2: Lord’s reputation has at least reached known far and wide. Player Ouyang Shuo’s reputation has reached the highest shining through the nine states, requirement met!” Not long ago, Ouyang Shuo’s reputation points had hit five million and upgraded to the highest reputation rank. “Requirement 3: Dynasty must at least occupy a third of the territory of the region. Great Xia occupies 42% of China, requirement met!” After West Xia submitted, Great Xia’s territory had directly exceeded one-third of the region. “Requirement 4: territory’s population must be at least 50 million. Great Xia has 413.5 million people, requirement met!” Along with Zhan Lang and West Xia submitting, Great Xia’s population had broken through the 400 million mark, and it swiftly drew close to the record of Chinese history. “Requirement 5: Dynasty must at least have a city overseas. Great Xia has taken down 14 countries, forming many provinces, requirement met!” Such an achievement was something that only Great Xia could have accomplished. “Requirement 6: Dynasty fate dragon must be at least at the Purple level. Great Xia’s dynasty fate dragon has reached stage 4 golden dragon, requirement met!” Along with Great Xia expanding, the fate dragon had upgraded too. “Requirement 7: At least taken down one imperial city in the local region. Great Xia has taken down Dali, Luoyang, Jingdu, Quanzhou, and Chengdu, requirement met!” The submitting of a dynasty was included. “Requirement 8: At least destroy one country. Great Xia has taken down 14 countries, requirement met!” Destroying did not mean building a city. For example, Great Xia taking down Morocco but losing it did not count; similarly, building a city did not count as destroying a country like in the case of Ecuador. Hence, requirement five and eight did not clash. In other words, if one did well, requirement five could be easily achieved. “Requirement 9: have at least one country upgrading treasure. Great Xia has the secret treasure Jiuzhou Cauldron, requirement met.” Of the nine basic requirements, apart from the country upgrading treasure, Great Xia had exceeded them all. “System Notification: Checks completed, Great Xia satisfies all Emperor dynasty upgrade requirements, will you upgrade?” “Yes!” “World Notification: Congratulations China region player Ouyang Shuo for successfully upgrading Great Xia Dynasty to Great Xia Emperor dynasty, becoming the first in the world to become an Emperor. Awarded three AI instantiation opportunities, 10 million gold, and a huge, mysterious gift as a reward.” System Notification: Congratulations player Ouyang Shuo for obtaining one mysterious gift, will you obtain it now?” “Yes!” “System Notification: Beginning draw for item…” “System Notification: Congratulations player Ouyang Shuo for obtaining a special item, Emperor instant death talisman!” Emperor instant death talisman: After use, player can select an NPC emperor to instantly die. When Ouyang Shuo saw that, he could not help but take in a cold breath. This was pretty much a bug-like presence, a formless way of killing someone. Seeing that, Ouyang Shuo carefully stored it away.